Rayel Hellfire Succubus
This fight has 3 phases, in the first one you fight Rayel, in the second one (when she gets around 60% life) you fight the demon Galthaus she summoned, in the third one you fight her again and she now has access to a few stronger spells. She can still appear to cast Entrance and Love Inferno during the second phase (she is invulnerable and her demon disappears during that time). Her basic attack launches a large heart missile at a player that explodes into hearts missiles on impact. Imps will periodically spawn from the lava around the map, their melee attack hurts quite a bit in large numbers. A superior imp can also appear in the lava, he gets oneshotted by spells, but will summon additional imps if you don't deal with him rapidly . During this fight you may find some moves very weak, but you also have to keep in mind an essential mechanic during this fight, the Seduced debuff. It is a debuff that can be stacked up to 3 times, applied by love spells : * Hearts apply 1 stack. * Black hearts directly apply 3 stacks. * Entrance directly apply 3 stacks. Seduced is indicated by a little floating heart above your character. Its color is red, darker red or black depending on the amount of stacks. Once a Seduced debuff reaches 3 stacks, everything suddenly becomes way more dangerous as you are considered Entranced, a state that has the following effects : *You take 300% damage! * Imps get more aggressive towards you. * Rayel regenerates energy whenever you get damaged. *Rayel's basic attack on you is now a tracking large black heart missile that explodes into black heart missiles. This debuff slowly wears out over time, one stack at a time. Moves Seduce Emits a barrage of random heart missiles from Rayel, moving slowly at first before accelerating at a certain radius. Heartless Rayel targets a player away from her and summons a spinning ring of black hearts at his location, which starts dealing heavy aoe damage and expanding after a short delay, before exploding in large black heart missiles. Lovesong Rayel starts channeling for 4 seconds, continuously damaging players depending on their amount of Seduced stacks : 0 / 75 / ??? / ??? damage per half-second for 0 / 1 / 2 / 3 stacks. If she finishes her channel a bunch of heart missiles are emitted from players. Hearts emitted from Entranced players are black. Counterable Demon portal Rayel teleports at another location in the arena. Entrance Rayel starts dancing and moving towards players close to her, during that time, a small area around her continually deals heavy damage and restores her energy at a high rate if there are any players caught in it. Lasts for about 8 seconds. Molten Rush Rayel summons a flame imp projectile that leaves flames on his trail and crashes into players, doing damage and leaving more powerful flames. Fire Trap Used by both Rayel and her demon, summons about 10 fire charges in random spots in the Arena. You have a second to reposition yourself before they can trigger. If a player steps on them, the trap explodes and he will get knockbacked and damaged. They all slowly move towards their center of gravity. Doesn't last very long. The knockback of these traps can get yourself comboed to death with others moves from full hp very quickly (you can even trigger multiple traps). Particularly deadly if she happens to cast her ultimate at the same time. Galthaus, Charmed Demon Molten Rush The demon dashes through the whole arena, then reappears at a random spot to finish his dash. Does damage and leaves a trail of flame. Moltenmaw After a short delay, deals high damage over one second in a small area in front of the demon. Additionally burns the ground around some random players for a few seconds. Demon call After a 2 second cast time, summons a very high number of imps. Counterable Incinerate Forms a circle of fire around the demon, dealing damage to players close to him, before releasing the 10 flames outwards, dealing damage to players in their way. The circle of fire radius is high enough so that you can avoid the damage if you get very close to Galthaus. Phase Quickly disappears of the battlefield for 2 seconds, before reappearing at a random spot. Fire Trap Same as Rayel's version. Improved moves Immolate Rayel casts 3 Molten Rush in a rapid succession at the same target. Bewitch After a 2 second cast time, emits a large amount of black heart missiles in a spinning fashion around Rayel for about 3 seconds. Ultimate : Love Inferno Rayel summons an inner ring of hearts and an outer circle of fireballs, then starts moving along with her circles. You have to stay in between to survive. The ring of hearts will lightly damage you, but will knockback you into the circle of flames. The circle of flames does very heavy damage. After about 8 seconds the hearts disappear and the flames explode towards Rayels, doing some damage, press D or dash to the now safe middle to dodge.